


ultramarine rain

by shsl_hajimedics



Series: after the contract [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Hospital Visit, M/M, anyways enjoy lmao, brief angst, but whatever!!, idk if I should rate t for a swear word, is that even a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_hajimedics/pseuds/shsl_hajimedics
Summary: Wheezy worries. Mugman regrets. And basically? Everything is becoming gradually better.





	ultramarine rain

**Author's Note:**

> Herow, welcome to the continuation of sunset yesterday :0
> 
> So writting this part is a challenge for me. This is supposed to be an in-between chapter, and in-betweens are my worst enemy, sooo
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical errors, I wrote this before bed,, anyways enjoy

Wheezy remembers the part where he promised Chips to defeat the cup brothers. He recalls that he promised him to defeat them, but unfortunately, he can't. He got knocked out, just like the other casino workers who got to fight the brothers before him. Of course, the next one couldn't avoid the fate same as his. And so on, until they had to face his boss, whom, to Wheezy's surprise, they passed easily.

He hated how weak he is. Just thinking about getting defeated by those two brats can literally set him on fire.

But here he is, talking to one.

At first, when Wheezy saw him standing on the entrance of the casino door with a bunch of medics, he felt like he wanted to kill this kid for doing all of this to him, and his friends. He, and his brother, are the boys who mercilessly knocked them all unconscious, and how can he simply forgive them for all they had done? 

_It's their fucking fault,_ Wheezy thought. _They made all these problems, and we're supposed to receive this kind of treatment?_

Then, Wheezy listened to his so-called explanation.

"I never wanted to do any of this," he sobbed, much to the taller man's confusion, "I just joined my brother.. I hated doing this. But what can I do? I'm his brother, after all."

Wheezy doesn't care if what he had said is a lie, or a truth, as long as everyone will eventually return to their original state.

He does appreciate the help, though.

The thing that makes Wheezy a little curious is the fact that his brother isn't present. But he doesn't bother to ask. His eyes are busy fixed to the medics bandaging and helping the casino workers.

"So," Mugman says, catching Wheezy off from his inner monologue, "I hope accept this as my form of apology."

As he finished saying that, Wheezy sees someone being carried inside the ambulance. He observes the body made from poker chips, and immediately knows that it's none other than Chips Bettigan.

He frowns, and makes his way towards him.

His heart clenches when he sees his unconscious boyfriend in a worrying state. He feels uneasy thinking all the terrible things that _had_ happened, and _will_ happen. How can Chips be certainly okay with all those cracks around his body? Even if Wheezy imagines that everything will turn out as being hoped, the negative thoughts would still occupy a part of his mind, especially everytime he remembers.. _that_.

Wheezy looks sadly at Chips face. He rested the back of his hand to his cheek, as he sees the small mug approaching him.

Mugman sees the hesitation on his face, and sighs, because he understands his feelings right now. He can't help but feel a little guilt building up his stomach.

Mugman tugs the edge of his coat softly. "He'll be okay, I promise." He says, as Wheezy watches the bee paramedics carry Chips into the ambulance.

Even the words that is accompanied by actions can't reassure him that he will be certainly okay. The horrifying scene he had witnessed during the knockout has made him doubt those words. And sadly, he can't stop thinking about it.

Wheezy nods. He takes out his hand and exhales worryingly. All he can do is just wait.

"Hey, kid?" Wheezy asks, deciding to finally say something to Mugman.

"What is it?"

"Thanks."

\---

As the ambulance drives away from sight, Wheezy watches the spot where it has been last seen.

The other casino workers look at Wheezy standing in front of the casino's entrance, who doesn't even turn to see them. They, however, feel the stress his going through. They certainly know that having your significant other in a concerning condition will really make you worry too much, especially because you are helpless and can't do anything about it.

Pirouletta is the first to walk towards Wheezy. She puts her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, as if she is convincing him that everything will be turning out fine.

"Chips will wake up," she says, "he isn't that weak."

"Yeah, lad." Now it's Dice's turn to speak. "Don't worry too much. If you're still worried, you could maybe visit him at the hospital."

Wheezy smiles weakly, letting those comforting words sink in. Even though he isn't saying it verbally, he feels grateful. He had been supported during his hard times, but this one struck him hard. He never though that another person could feel his pain the same way he did.

When Pirouletta is about to say another word, the door to The Devil's throne swings open, revealing the beaten up Devil.

Dice turns around, and is definitely not amused to have found him.

"Well, well, well." Dice says disgustingly, much to the latter's dissapointment, "look what we have here."

\---

The walk to the hospital is making Wheezy nervous, even with his two company. Despite him being told to not be too worried about it, he still has some little bits of negative thoughts. Sure, he knows for well that Chips is a strong man and all, but what will he say when they step inside the hospital room? Wheezy hopes he isn't too upset or moody about the things that happened.

Luckily, Pirouletta senses this aura that manages to get stuck around him.

She sighs. "We have said that you need to stop thinking too much. Now you did it again!"

"What? I'm not that sensitive, you know." Wheezy chuckles, lightly gripping the bouquet of flowers. "Jus' kinda nervous, that's all."

As they find themselves in front of the receptionist table, Wheezy tries to hide his thoughts. He brushes the non-existent dust off his shoulders, and decides to be the one to talk to the receptionist. This is the first time he had been visiting a hospital, so he tries to come up with the right words to ask.

"Excuse me, but do you know which room is occupied with the person under the name, Chips Bettigan?"

She looks at a page on one of her books, then answered.

"Room 193."

**Author's Note:**

> wanna ask some questions? or just want to drop by? visit https://hajimedics.tumblr.com
> 
> (fun fact: this was supposed to be a flashback, but I scrapped the idea because it will be too exhausting for me to write.)
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
